


make it rain, girl, make it rain

by mitokamdria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Gay, M/M, Multi, One Shot, best ot4, but i write on a pro site anyway, dont roast me in the comments, im not actually good at writing, kind of anticlimactic, kuroo wearing sunglasses, kuroo wont stop staring at tsukki, lmao card gamws, theyre literally college boys, this fic isnt as exciting as it could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitokamdria/pseuds/mitokamdria
Summary: In and alternate universe where Kageyama and Tsukishima visit their local casino! But if Tsukishima doesn’t want to deal with Kageyama’s bullshit, and goes off on his own.(They need to pay their rent and this was Kageyama’s last idea)





	make it rain, girl, make it rain

**Author's Note:**

> hello ^*^ this is my first work im ever posting to this site,,, i also dont know how many works ill have after this because im not the biggest on writing, i just had this idea and i really wanted to make a short fic out of it. so yusss. 
> 
> some songs for this just because:
> 
> do i wanna know - arctic monkeys
> 
> basically the entire a fever you cant sweat out album by panic! at the disco
> 
> she said - inbirth

Tsukishima seriously wanted to die.

 

The second the car rolled up in front of a large casino, he almost reached for a knife inside the glove box.

 

It was nearly 9 P.M. on a Wednesday night. Both Kageyama and Tsukishima had class tomorrow morning, but they also only had till Saturday to get enough cash to pay this month’s rent. The thing is, Tsukishima and his two roommates had jobs. _Had_. Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Hinata all worked at the same café for the past two years. But once the manager found out what Kageyama and Hinata did during their break, the two were both fired.

 

Tsukki on the other hand, wasn’t fired until a week later. Apparently giving asshole customers decaf wasn’t part of the employee manual.

 

Now the three roommates were scrambling to make enough money by the end of the week.

 

But a casino was where Tsukishima drew the line.

 

“Kageyama, would you like to tell me why we’re parked in front of a casino?” He has asked.

 

”This seems to be our only option,” Kageyama replies calmly, only the soft jingle from his car keys could be heard as he took them out of the ignition.

 

“I am not going in there.”

 

“What’s the problem? We just need 30000 yen,” Kageyama looks away, suddenly pushing the car door open, and stepping outside.

 

Tsukki followed, slamming the door shut angrily, he glared at Kageyama, who stood on the other side of the car.

 

”So, we’re going to bet the money we already have with only a slight chance of getting the money we need? How stupid are you?” Tsukishima questioned Kageyama’s logic.

 

”What else are we going to do? Unless you’ve got a better idea, this is what we’ll be spending our night doing,” Kageyama grows more annoyed by Tsukishima’s complaints, crossing his arms.

 

”Okay, what do you plan on doing in there?”

 

“Probably play some poker, maybe someone will pay me to give them a good time. Maybe someone will pay _you_ to give them a good time. Who knows?” Kageyama shrugs.

 

”First of all, this is a casino, not a strip club. Second, do you even know how to play poker?”

 

“Maybe if this doesn’t work, we could go to a strip club,” Kageyama looks off, actually thinking about it.

 

”Are you listening to me? This is stupid, Kageyama.”

 

”Let’s just go inside, check it out,” Kageyama starts walking away before Tsukishima has a chance to keep up the argument.

 

The moment Tsukishima stepped foot inside, he instantly felt out of place. It didn’t help that he was still wearing the same blue polo he wore to class that day. Kageyama on the other hand, looked like he came here every other day. He wore a simple black hoodie, and an old torn up pair of black jeans. He basically looked like he was ready to mug you if ran into him at the wrong time on the streets.

 

The amount of colorful lights, and neon signs was enough to give Tsukishima a headache within five minutes.

 

Tsukishima didn’t even notice that Kageyama was already walking away from him until an employee approached him, “Excuse me, mister. Are you looking for assistance?”

 

“No, I’m here with-“ Tsukki cut himself off when he noticed Kageyama wasn’t standing beside him anymore.

 

” _Fucking bitch.._ ” Tsukishima trailed off, glancing back at the employee, who was very much confused, “Sorry, no thank you. I’m here with someone.”

 

He waited until the worker was well on their way, then he looked around im search of his traitor roommate.

 

Soon enough, he spotted Kageyama sitting at a round table with three other men who looked about their age.

 

“Dammit,” Tsukishima muttered, making his way to his roommate.

 

He was mad, the audacity Kageyama had to leave him alone.

 

”Oh, hi, Tsukishima,” Kageyama looked up at Tsukki, who had a more than displeased face.

 

”Who the fuck are these people?” Tsukishima bit out.

 

”Salutations!” A voice cut in, Tsukishima looked at the man who held out his hand to shake. He had chocolate brown hair, with a sparkle in his eye, “Oikawa Toruu.”

 

”Tsukishima Kei..” Tsukki introduced himself, reluctantly shaking his hand.

 

“Oikawa-san is in the same astronomy class as I am,” Kageyama explains, “Coincidence he’s here.”

 

”Why do you come here?” Tsukishima narrows his eyes. His was suspicious as to why students his age would also come to a casino.

 

”It’s fun,” Oikawa simply replies, shrugging.

 

”Okay,” Was all Tsukishima said. He was still debating whether or not he should be a part of this.

 

“Would you like to join us?” Oikawa rests his hand under his chin, looking up at Tsukki with a mischievious look.

 

“Does this place have a bar?” Tsukishima asks bluntly.

 

”It does,” Oikawa leans back, deciding to just tell him where it is.

 

“I’m off,” Tsukishima mutters, “I’ll be back when I decide we’re leaving, Kageyama.”

 

”Yeah, yeah,” Kageyama waves him off.

 

Tsukishima finds himself leaning against the bar, looking off at the crowd of people. He almost found it fascinating. The atmosphere held a great amount of tension, he could hear slot machines working at the same time, drinks clinking, cards shuffling, sometimes even the sound of chips being slid aross a table. And Tsukishima wanted nothing to do with it.

 

”Are you going to order something, mister?” A voice spoke from behind him. Tsukishima whipped around, surprised to be met with the face of a classmate.

 

”Tsukki?” The boy’s eyes lit up immediately.

 

“Yamaguchi? What the fuck are you- why are you- do you fucking work here?” Tsukishima tumbles over his words, finally forming a question. He eyes Yamaguchi up and down, observing the uniform he wore. It was a white button up with the casino’s logo embroidered on the pocket. He had a black apron tied around his waist that probably just barely reached his knees.

 

“Yeah!” Yamaguchi grinned.

 

”You? Yamaguchi this is a damn casino! When the hell did you- why- how did you-“ Tsukishima begins to sputter out multiple unfinished questions again, still in disbelief, stopping halfway through a question, dropping his head, and rubbing his fingers against his temples, “Why?”

 

”I need the money, of course! It’s also really fun here,” Yamaguchi states proudly.

 

“Just get a me a drink, please,” Tsukishima sits down at bar stool next to him.

 

”What would you like, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi smiled.

 

”I don’t care, anything. But don’t give me something strong enough to intoxicate me,” Tsukishima says, remembering he has classes tomorrow morning.

 

A minute later, Yamaguchi sets a drink down in front of him. Without a word, Tsukishima picks up the glass and downs it all.

 

”Thanks,” Tsukishima sets the glass down on the island.

 

”You’re not even going to ask what I just gave you?” Yamaguchi gives him a puzzled face.

 

”Nope.”

 

”Alright. Well, what brings you here? I forgot to ask.” Yamaguchi decides to let it go.

 

”Kageyama brought me here. We don’t have enough money for rent this month. He’s playing poker right now.”

 

”Well, he must be really good at poker, then?”

 

“I don’t even think that asshole knows how to play,” Tsukki rolls his eyes, “I should probably get back to him, just so he doesn’t bet away all the money we already have.”

 

”See you in class tomorrow?” Yamaguchi asks as Tsukishima stands up.

 

”Hopefully,” Tsukishima takes out his wallet to pay for the drink.

 

”Oh! Don’t worry about it, okay? I’ll let you have that one if you really need all the money you’ve got now,” Yamaguchi smiles softly, happy to pay for the drink.

 

”Thanks, I appreciate it,” Tsukishima sets off, looking around. _Dammit_. Tsukki thought. He’s forgotten where Kageyama’s table was.

 

Tsukishima sighs, as he walks around the large building. He finds himself walking around an area with tables, filled with people gambling away.

 

Tsukishima mentally slaps himself for forgetting where Kageyama was. All their money could be gone, and Tsukishima couldn’t even remember the way back to the table.

 

”OI, GLASSES,” Tsukishima’s lit up for a split second, hearing Kageyama’s voice never felt so good.

 

Except, that wasn’t Kageyama’s voice. Who the hell was calling out to Tsukishima? Were they even calling to Tsukishima?

 

Tsukishima tried to hide his panic as he slowly turned around to face whoever called for him.

 

He scanned the many tables again, hoping for an answer.

 

”OVER HERE!” Tsukki’s eyes shot to where the voice came from.

 

It was a round table in the very right corner of the room. He examined the people there from afar.

 

There were three people who Tsukishima preasumed to be male. The one who had been trying to call to him had white hair with black streaks. From what Tsukishima could see, he looked very excited for some reason. The man left to him seemed to have a straight face, looking almost bored. And the man to his right had messy black hair that hung down on one side of his face, his eyes were covered by a pair of black shades.

 

Tsukishima was more than confused. But the white haired dude wouldn’t stop waving for him to come over.

 

He kept telling himself that he shouldn’t be doing this, and that he’s definitely going to be robbed, but his legs wouldn’t listen as he was already two steps away from their table.

 

”HEY, HEY, HEY!” The same guy yelled when Tsukishima stood in front of their table.

 

“Who are you, and why are you being so loud?” Tsukishima narrowed his eyebrows.

 

”First of all, take a seat, bro!” The man motioned for the seat across from him.

 

”Who are you?”

 

”My name is Bokuto Koutarou! And your name is?”

 

“I don’t have to tell you anything,” Tsukishima crossed his arms, growing impatient.

 

”Hey, now. This isn’t a police interrogation, we’re all cool here!” Bokuto raises his hands defensively.

 

”Who are they?” Tsukishima’s eyes shift between the bored looking dude on his right and the sunglasses guy who was intensely staring at him.

 

_Wait a fucking minute._

 

The way the guy was staring at Tsukishima gave him major creeps. Tsukki couldn’t tell if it was the way he couldn’t see his eyes at all, or how he had his hand resting against his chin, being propped up by his eblow.

 

“Right! This is Akaashi Keiji,” Bokuto claps a hand over Akaashi’s shoulder. Tsukishima doesn’t see why Akaashi couldn’t have introduced himself, but doesn’t question it.

 

”And this is Kuroo Tetsurou!” Bokuto motions for the man to his right.

 

”Why does he keep staring at me like that?” Tsukishima looks back at Bokuto with an unsure expression.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Bokuto smiles, “So what’s your name, hun?”

 

“Tsukishima Kei,” He gives in, rolling his eyes.

 

“What do you people want from me? If it’s money, that’s not happening.”

 

“Don’t be so silly! We just wanna talk!” Bokuto locks his fingers together, and letting his head sit on them.

 

“Why?” Tsukishima pressed

 

“We think you’re hot,” Bokuto admits, not ashamed at all.

 

Tsukishima is truly speechless, he looks at the other two men, Akaashi nods, and Kuroo doesn’t make any movement.

 

“Wh-What?” Tsukishima eventually stutters out.

 

Bokuto starts laughing, and Tsukishima doesn’t know what to do.

 

“Listen, I’m just looking for my roommate before he loses all of our money,” Tsukishima finally builds up the courage to say.

 

“Oh?” Bokuto listens.

 

“And we have class tomorrow, we should just be getting home..” Tsukishima’s eyes wander around, trying to focus on anything but the three boys in front of him.

 

“Okay. We’ll let you leave if you give us just one game,” Bokuto starts, and Tsukishima looks back into the yellow eyes that were already looking straight at him, “If you win, you can leave. Lose, and you let us to you home with us.”

 

“No way, are you fucking insane. For all I know, you guys just wanna murder me the second I’m alone. Besides, I don’t even play poker,” Tsukishima rants.

 

“Who said we had to play poker? We can play whatever you’re comfortable with, sweet-cheeks,” Bokuto lets a smirk spread across his face.

 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, “Why does this shit happen to me?”

 

Bokuto laughs, “Give us a chance? Please?”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Yay!” Bokuto claps his hands together, “Isn’t this great, Keiji? Kei is going to play with us!” Bokuto turns to Akaashi, getting close to his face with excitement.

 

“It’s great, Kou,” Akaashi pushes his face away with one hand, looking at Tsukishima with a small smile.

 

Kuroo still hasn’t said anything. He was in the same position as he was when Tsukki first got here. But he decided to not worry about it.

 

“Please don’t call be by my first name, you people don’t even know me,” Tsukishima furrows his brows again, not really that annoyed.

 

“Whatever, baby. Should we get started?” Bokuto looks in Tsukishima’s eyes eagerly.

 

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

“What do you wanna play?”

 

“I don’t know any card games,” Tsukishima shrugs.

 

“Aw, Kei, that’s okay. Why don’t we play something simple,” Bokuto thinks for a second, “What about War?” Bokuto suggests, surely Tsukishima knows how to play that.

 

“Okay,” Tsukishima deadpans, not showing any interest towards the boys.

 

“Are they playing too?” Tsukishima asks, referring to Kuroo and Akaashi.

 

“Why don’t we keep this between you and me. To keep it fair,” Bokuto picks up the deck of cards that had been sitting on the table, waiting to be used.

 

Tsukishima just nods, watching Bokuto gracefully shuffle the cards between his two hands. It looks like Bokuto definitely does this a lot. He ends by tapping the deck on the table a couple times, letting the cards fall evenly into place.

 

He deals the cards, leaving the two with 26 each. Tsukishima sets his half-deck down in front of him, and Bokuto does the same.

 

Tsukishima was necessarily nervous. He wasn’t betting money, he wasn’t being murdered, and the game was by chance here. Unless Bokuto had rigged it somehow. But, Tsukishima didn’t really care enough to ask. Besides, if he lost he was most likely gonna get laid by three hot dudes.

 

“Ready?” Bokuto asks, Tsukki nods, the two each pick up a card, “Go!”

 

Queen and an eight. Tsukishima lost.

 

Tsukishima also lost the next four pairs, he was growing a little annoyed, realized this was probably just rigged so Bokuto would win.

 

But then he won the next two, and the one after that.

 

So far, so good. Tsukishima still had a chance, only six more to go.

 

Luckily, they hadn’t had to go through the process of getting any ties. And right now, they were even.

 

They each won 6 pairs and it was down to the fate of the last round. The tension felt lower than it should have. Tsukishima could possibly be taken away by three boys but- he didn’t see the problem. Maybe deep down Tsukishima wanted to have a fun night with these three boys who called him over simply because he was ‘hot’.

 

Maybe deep down he wanted to know them more. Get to know what their lives outside of this large casino was. And hell, maybe they aren’t as strange as Tsukishima thinks they are. Maybe they live the same normal college life Tsukki does. Maybe they really are just bros that come here looking for a good time.

 

Tsukishima wasn’t quite sure of his feelings right now, but what he did know, is that he doesn’t want to go home tonight.

 

A four and a six. Tsukishima won.

 

He looks down at the two cards, and didn’t say a word.

 

There was a short moment of silence before Bokuto said, “Well, damn. It was nice meeting you, Tsukishima Kei.”

 

“Take me home with you,” Tsukishima blurts out the second Bokuto stops speaking.

 

“Oya?” Akaashi suddenly speaks up.

 

Bokuto’s head perks up, making the same sound as Akaashi “Oya, oya?”

 

Then, unexpectedly, Kuroo smirks, taking off his sunglasses, “Oya, oya, oya?”

 

“I’m surprised, Kei. I didn’t expect you to come around so quickly!” Bokuto exclaims.

 

“Calm down, bro. I think you’re scaring him,” Kuroo says.

 

Tsukishima looks between the two with wide eyes. If anything, Kuroo was the one scaring him.

 

“I didn’t know you spoke,” Tsukishima says to Kuroo, who just laughs.

 

“It’s the strategy of poker, dude. Weird out your opponents, and their face will reveal everything,” Kuroo slips his shades back on, and returning back to his original state.

 

“Does this scare you?” Kuroo asks.

 

“It’s quite intimidating, yes..” Tsukishima replies, adjusting his glasses.

 

“Good,” Kuroo smiles sweetly, and removes his sunglasses once again, “Let’s get going, I’m getting excited now.”

 

“Um, I actually should let my roommate know,” Tsukishima stands up.

 

“Why don’t you just shoot him a text, hun? We wanna get out of her as soon as we can,” Bokuto also stands.

 

“I suppose that’d be fine,” Tsukishima pulls his phone out, surprised when he seeing 13 texts from Kageyama already waiting for him.

 

_32 minutes ago_

 

tsukishima where the hell did you go

 

_31 minutes ago_

 

i thought you were bringing us drinks you better be back in less than ten minutes

 

_26 minutes ago_

 

okay fine be that way you better have left without me

 

_26 minutes ago_

 

if i find out you did i will skin you alive

 

_24 minutes ago_

 

oh wait i have the keys

 

_24 minutes ago_

 

im gonna play one more round and if youre not back by then im coming to look for you

 

_3 minutes ago_

 

TSUKISHIMA

 

_3 minutes ago_

 

I WON

 

_3 minutes ago_

 

WE GOT 60000 YEN

 

_2 minutes ago_

 

RESPOND TO ME

 

_2 minutes ago_

 

60000 YEN

 

_1 minute ago_

 

TSUKISHIMA

 

_1 minute ago_

 

T S U K K I

 

Tsukishima smiles as he reads through the texts, typing a few quick responses.

 

_Tsukishima Kei: good job_

 

_Tsukishima Kei: youre gonna be going home alone tonight ive got plans sorry_

 

_Kageyama Tobio: wtf what_

 

_Kageyama Tobio: WHAT_

 

_Kageyama Tobio: WHERE ARE YOU GOING_

 

_Tsukishima Kei: dont worry about it_

 

_Kageyama Tobio: oh my mans gonna get the secc i bet. im so proud of you_

 

_Tsukishima Kei: stfu_

 

_Kageyama Tobio: okayyyy dont have too much fun. we cant afford treatment for HIV!_

 

_Tsukishima Kei: i hate you_

 

_Kageyama Tobio: hey who just won us 60000 yen? right right.. ME_

 

_Tsukishima Kei: whatever, just go home now and dont go spending our money on something stupid like designer volleyball equipment because i know thats what hinata and you search online for all the time_

 

_Kageyama Tobio: first of all- designer volleyball equipment is not stupid. ans second- like iwas gonna do that.. hinatas working anyway so pff- like i would_

 

_Tsukishima Kei: just dont_

 

_Kageyama Tobio: suck a dick_

 

_Tsukishima Kei: hmmmmmm im still thinking about it_

 

Tsukishima turned off his phone, looking back up at the three boys who were anxiously waiting for him.

 

“Let’s go,” Tsukki says, Kuroo and Bokuto cheer.

 

The four leave the casino, they lead Tsukishima to their car, all hopping in.

 

Tsukishima was relieved when the car was actually not completely gross. The seats had nothing questionable on them, the windows were very nice, showing that it must have been washed recently. Tsukishima thought it was nice.

 

The four pulled up into the parking space of a nice looking apartment complex. They got out of the car and Bokuto basically pulled him along through the lobby and up 3 flights of stairs.

 

“Why couldn’t we just take the elevator?” Tsukki complains.

 

“Immersion,” Bokuto smirks as he pulls out a ring filled with multiple keys and other random keychains.

 

“Is this your place?” Tsukishima asks Bokuto.

 

“Nope, this is our place,” Bokuto says as he unlocks the door, pushing it open.

 

Akaashi steps inside first after Bokuto. Kuroo places his hands on each of Tsukishima’s shoulders, “You don’t have to be afraid, Tsukki,” He whispers into his ears, making the ‘k’ pop.

 

Tsukishima gulped, wondering if this was a bad idea after all. But when he entered the apartment, he looked around, and it didn’t look so bad.

 

It really did look like a typical apartment that belonged to three college boys. There were textbooks sitting on the island in the kitchen, a couple gaming consoles in the living room, probably over 50 games to play with them, a shelf filled with movies, and even a couple of band posters on the same wall as the TV. Normally, Tsukishima would find something like this so look more than tacky, but some how, everything seemed to fit into place.

 

“I’m getting so excited! What should we do? I was thinking we could watch maybe a classic movie. I’m thinking Back to the Future or 10 Things I Hate About You?” Bokuto says as the four of them take their shoes off together.

 

“Seriously, bro?” Kuroo says, “Grease all the way.”

 

“Whatever, bro,” Bokuto shakes his head, “Kei, you can have a seat, I’ll make us all some tea,” Bokuto motions for the couch.

 

“Bro, we don’t need tea. Just grab some Capri-Sun!” Kuroo exclaims.

 

“You right, sorry, bro.”

 

Kuroo sits down next to Tsukishima, snaking an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Akaaaaaashiiii, can you put the movie in, please?” Bokuto asks while he sets a 12 pack of Capri-Sun on the island, ripping the box open.

 

Akaashi grabs Back to the Future off of their shelf, swiftly putting it in the DVD player.

 

Bokuto sits down on the other side of Tsukki with 4 juice pouches in his arms. He hands one to each of them, leaving one for himself.

 

Akaashi sits down beside Bokuto, and he hands him a juice pouch as well.

 

Bokuto happily turns the TV on, starting the movie.

 

“So, how long are we gonna watch the movie for, bro?” Kuroo leans his head back, looking at Bokuto twenty minutes in.

 

“However long you want to, bro,” Bokuto smirks. Tsukishima looks between the two with confusion. He can also see Akaashi smile shortly as he watches the two.

 

“Come here, bro,” Kuroo grins, and with that, Bokuto stands up, setting down his juice on the coffee table, steps past Tsukishima, then straddling Kuroo’s lap, and in the blink of an eye the two already had their lips together, making out passionately.

 

Tsukishima’s mouth was gaped open, the two lovers kissing each other only inches away from Tsukishima.

 

”Does this happen every time you guys watch movies?” Tsukishima nervously turns to Akaashi, who was shamelessly watching the two.

 

”Yeah. Except, I’m usually included,” Akaashi casually states, scooting over to Tsukishima.

 

Bokuto and Kuroo separate, a small thin string of saliva keeping the two connected the second their mouths aren’t together.

 

Bokuto smiles madly, head turning to stare straight into Akaashi’s eyes, “Well, maybe we should treat our guest here.” Bokuto says, “I’ve been waiting.”

 

Kuroo holds Bokuto’s legs in place, so that he can carry him. He stands up, “Why don’t we, then?” Kuroo looks to Akaashi, who give each other knowing looks.

 

”C’mon,” Akaashi grabs Tsukishima’s hand, tugging him up, and following the other two down a hallway. They enter a room that is more than obviously the bedroom. The bed was so big, but why was Tsukishima surprised? 

 

Kuroo and Bokuto had already flopped onto the bed, bodied pressing against each other. They shifted around a moment later, both on opposite ends now. Akaashi pushes Tsukishima down between them.

 

Kuroo hovers over Tsukishima for a few seconds, eventually leaning down and kissing him. Tsukishima was surprised at first, but kisses back almost immediately. Bokuto joins in, going for Tsukki’s neck. 

 

Tsukishima leans forward, pressing harder, he tries to prop himself up on his shoudlers. 

 

“Sit up against the headboard, baby,” Bokuto tells him, lifting himself, allowing Tsukishima to move. 

 

Tsukishima pushes himself backwards, sitting up against a few pillows. Kuroo and Bokuto almost instantly get back to what they were doing. 

 

“Can I take your shirt off?” Kuroo asks before continuing.

 

Tsukishima hums a yes, and Kuroo removes his shirt with ease as Tsukki raises his arms to make it quicker.

 

In one quick movement, Bokuto takes off his shirt as well. He looks over to Akaashi, who was just watching them as of now, “Come here, Keiji. Join us.”

 

Akaashi nods, removing his shirt, and crawling on the bed. He straddles Tsukishima’s legs. He was about to lean in, but not before Bokuto stops him to kiss him first. Bokuto slides his hands over Akaashi’s bare shoulders. 

 

Kuroo finally decides to take off his sweatshirt, as the air was getting warm around the four boys. Tsukishima takes a moment to watch Bokuto and Akaashi, they fit each other so perfectly. Tsukishima admired that. 

 

He admired the way these boys knew their ways around each other. There was nothing awkward and unsure between them, they were just pretty. And Tsukishima was more than happy to be a part of this, even if it is only for one night. 

 

Bokuto and Akaashi’s kiss ended, and Bokuto returned to Tsukishima, his lips meeting at the boy’s collar bone now. Kuroo started pressing kisses to Tsukishima’s jawline. Akaashi leaned down kissing his hips, while also tracing shapes into his sides, tickling just a little. There were so many kisses, and Tsukishima couldn’t get enough.

 

Akaashi was close to unbuckling Tsukki’s belt when he pulled away from Kuroo and said, “I’m sorry, guys. But, I don’t think it’s a good idea to go any further tonight. It doesn’t feel right to me.. as we just met,” Tsukishima awkwardly rubs the back of his neck.

 

”Don’t feel ashamed, Kei! We completely understand,” Bokuto raises his head, pecking his lips, reassuringly.

 

”We’d love for you to sleep here tonight, tough,” Kuroo said, pressing another kiss to Tsukishima’s lips.

 

”I suppose I’ve got to now,” Tsukishima smiles softly, still rubbing the back of his neck. The other three find it adorable.

 

”I’m sorry, I should have asked you before moving on,” Akaashi apologizes to Tsukishima, kissing him. 

 

“Don’t mind,” Tsukishima says, “I don’t have anything to wear though.”

 

”We got you,” Bokuto smiles, jumping of the bed, opening a draw from a dresser, grabbing a pair of shorts, and tossed them to Tsukishima.

 

”Thanks,” He says. Akaashi climbs of him, and Kuroo also moves out of the way.

 

Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi and start undressing, taking off their pants, and Tsukishima did the same, but replacing them with the shorts Bokuto threw at him.

 

The three already slid into the bed before Tsukishima was ready, “C’mon, baby,” Bokuto made room for him right between himself and Kuroo. 

 

He silently climbed under the covers with the other boys, and they welcomed him greatly. Kuroo flipped over onto his stomach, wrapping an arm around Tsukishima’s waist, nuzzled his head into his chest, while tangling their legs. Bokuto on the other hand, was being Akaashi’s little spoon. He was faced towards Tsukishima, also tangling his legs with him and Kuroo. 

 

The next morning, Tsukishima could care less about his classes, and decided to just soak up the newest chapter of his life that was only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i hope if you made it to the end here, that you enjoyed this! like i said im not the biggest on writing, but i thought the idea would’ve been cool 
> 
> also if youre into bnha, i have an ongoing chat fic on my wattpad: @spacemantwig that i might start publishing on here too
> 
> ✌


End file.
